


Feeling like myself again

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Recovery, Relief, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Coulson share a conversation after the events of Season 3 Episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling like myself again

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's been awhile since I've written. Hope someone likes it.

Jemma was in the next room, taking her first shower in six months.  Bobbi had done a preliminary evaluation, pumped her with fluids, checked her vitals, all the things she would have done herself if she had not been the one that was transported clear across the universe to some desolate planet. Once she stopped shaking, Fitz took her hand and walked her to the shower, promising he’d be right outside the door the whole time.  Only then did she agree. 

“Here, take these too,” Fitz said, reaching for the bag he had packed for the trip. She peaked in the bag. Warm pajamas. “There’s plenty of that soap and shampoo that you like, and a,a fresh razor and brand new tweezers for your, eh, brows, and a new hair tie, and some socks and slippers too…and-“ 

Jemma’s eyes welled up with tears as she took the bag. She opened her mouth but she couldn’t find the words. Fitz panicked that he had overwhelmed her. “I…” he began to stammer. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I’ll be right here the whole time.” She nodded and headed behind the door. 

Fitz sat there, head against the wall, he himself covered in sand; his face wind chapped, and for the first time in over six months, he was smiling. Jemma was alive. She was alive and safe and home. He was smiling and he was crying, silent tears of joy streaming down his dirt covered face. He hadn’t had a chance to do that yet, the culmination of the last six months just poured out of his chest and he was breathing fully for the first time since he had been trapped at the bottom of the ocean.  For the first time in almost two years, he felt whole again. He felt like himself.

* * *

Coulson walked up to him, brought him some tea. Fitz stood up, it took him some time, trying to wipe the tears from his face so his boss wouldn’t see him being vulnerable. It didn’t help; he just smeared the dirt around and his shirt was already wet. He knew that it didn’t matter to Coulson, but for some reason Fitz felt like he needed to put forth the effort.

“Thank you, sir,” he said, taking the cup. 

“I didn’t make the tea; Bobbi did,” Coulson replied. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Fitz said, grinning to hold back the tears. 

“I know,” Coulson’s face mirrored the one facing him. “But we should all be thanking you.” 

They stood there, not saying anything, the sound of the shower echoing behind them. 

“So…” Fitz reached his arm over his head to scratch as he looked at the door. 

“I’ve got no problem with you staying in the room with Jemma, in fact I’ve brought up another pillow and blanket.  You, Bobbi, and Sk…,” Coulson sighed, “and Daisy can take shifts, I don’t want Jemma to be on her own until she’s ready. We don’t know what she’s been through.” 

“That place…” Fitz paused, remembering the howling wind, the tears welled up in his eyes remembering the scariest moment of his life, when she almost slipped right through his fingers. 

Coulson put his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “It’s okay; she’s safe, she’s back.” Fitz nodded. “And it’s all because of you.” 

“So…” Fitz began again, wiping his eyes.. “That’s great, but that wasn’t what I was going to ask you about…I was thinking, since Jemma’s going to need some counseling from Dr. Garner after what she’s been through…before she can return to the lab, I was thinking…” he reached up to scratch his head and check the door behind them again, and he smiled. 

“So I was thinking…what if we got…a _therapy monkey_.” He waved his hands for emphasis. “Honestly, I still don’t know why I didn’t get one; well I do know, it’s because I couldn’t form the words to ask for one…but now, see…and it could help you too, with your hand and everything…” 

Coulson smiled, one of the first times he’d smiled since he’d lost his hand. “It’s good to have _you_ back too, Fitz.”


End file.
